


GA GA

by praiafrost



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, F/M, 姐弟戀, 真！！！阿嘎性轉, 車
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: *真•阿嘎性轉/有BG車所以不適的人千萬別看*我鍾愛的姐弟戀年下AU/這裡開開和阿嘎歲數差大一點，具體我沒想好*就是黏黏糊糊的小情侶日常，我自己很喜歡的一篇，很甜很膩*盡量抓準開開的個性，但鐵定會ooc





	GA GA

徐开骋走进茶水间，给自己泡了一杯咖啡，端着马克杯倚在饮水机上。迎面走来几个同事，说说笑笑的好不愉快，徐开骋一一点头问好，随即识相地让到一边，坐在椅子上发愣放空，时不时想到肉肉可爱的小脸蛋，回家记得到超市去买牛奶……

 

“不是吧？老大有对象了？”

“她那么工作狂的一个人，天天加班，哪有时间交男朋友啊？”

 

说话的人边说边搅动手里的冲泡咖啡，几个女人窝在角落热切地八卦，徐开骋被他们讨论的话题带回现实，分神注意谈话内容。

 

“这就是老大和我们的区别了，”被包围的女人煞有介事地说道，“长得漂亮身材火辣性格又好外加事业有成，不正是小男生最爱的那种成熟御姐？”

“妳说的好有道理我竟无力反驳。”

“Linda妳说了半天，重点呢？追老大的人海了去了，她怎么就有对象了？”

“别心急嘛，好戏还在后头……”

 

徐开骋竖起耳朵，身体不由得往八卦的源头倾斜，茶水间的门忽然被推开了。

“怎么了？”

 

阿云嘎半只脚踏进门，腰板挺得很直，脸上挂着一贯的严肃表情，淡淡地说道，“什么好戏？我也想听。”

 

一群人故作镇定地打哈哈，突然想起被遗忘的工作，三两成对快步离开，临走前还体贴地帮阿云嘎带上门。

 

徐开骋一回神，整个茶水间只剩阿云嘎和他两个人，徐开骋暗骂无良同事，一边直起身推好椅子，尴尬地微笑。

“我的咖啡？”

“这、这儿呢。”徐开骋小心地递给阿云嘎她交代的咖啡，放了奶和两颗糖，杯身还仔细地套着隔热被套。

 

阿云嘎握紧杯子，突然笑得很开心，“还不快去工作，下班前交给我初稿。”

 

阿云嘎走进停车场，边走边松开绑了一天的马尾，走近黑色奔驰，一旁等了一阵子的男人快步上前，从背后伸手搂住她。

 

阿云嘎从一开始的惊慌，认出箍在腰间的臂膀属于谁之后，很快冷静下来，语调沉稳甚至带着一丝无奈，“幼不幼稚啊？”

 

徐开骋抱着怀里的人，蹭了蹭阿云嘎的头发，说道，“幼稚。”

“谁让我这么喜欢妳？”

 

阿云嘎艰难地在男人的怀里转身面对他，亲了亲徐开骋的已经冒出胡茬的下巴，“乖，赶紧上车。”

 

阿云嘎专心致志地开车，小男友低头玩手机，偶尔转述同事说的糗事，自己笑得不行，也不用阿云嘎回应，听就是了。

 

下班的时候天已经擦黑了，车子拐进小区，徐开骋突然想到什么，出声让阿云嘎先转个弯，“家里牛奶没了。”

“顺便捎一瓶酱油。”阿云嘎叫住他。

 

“今天叫外卖吧，”阿云嘎倒进沙发，取下手表搁在茶几上，“不想做饭。”

 

“行。”徐开骋一屁股坐在沙发的尾端，抬起阿云嘎的腿放到自己腿上，麻利地点单付款，“妳先睡会儿？”

 

徐开骋给阿云嘎按摩，手劲刚刚好，麻酥酥的，阿云嘎舒服地喟叹，解开衬衫顶上的两个釦子，“不……先去洗澡。”

 

阿云嘎洗好澡，热气薰得脸颊泛红，没上妆的脸蛋少了几分凌厉添了一丝柔和。外卖到了，徐开骋把菜都倒到盘子里，筷子调羹都帮她洗好了，阿云嘎坐下开始吃饭，音响放着他们共同喜爱的乐团的歌，两人有一句没一句地聊天。

 

阿云嘎还在洗碗，徐开骋已经洗澡出来了。头发湿漉漉的，蹭到她脸上脖子上，阿云嘎被烦得不行，沾着洗碗精的手作势要打徐开骋一巴掌，男人又伸手搂住她，讨饶似地摇一摇，把阿云嘎抱起来放在洗手台上，小狗一样地舔她的唇。

 

阿云嘎伸手向后扭紧水龙头，她不论做什么都很专心，闭上眼睛，一心一意地和徐开骋接吻。她身上只穿着一件及膝睡裙，徐开骋贴的太近，阿云嘎为了不往后仰失去平衡，慢慢地张开腿夹着他，小男友打蛇随棍上的技能炉火纯青，抬起阿云嘎的腿往自己的方向揽，吻从舔转为咬，吸着阿云嘎的舌头像含着小时候钟爱的奶糖，恨不得每个角度都舔遍了，找到细缝还要伸舌头进去仔细吮净。

 

喵。

肉肉吃完她的猫粮，蹭到铲屎官脚边咪咪叫，要求加餐。可惜徐开骋忙着和他自个儿的主人亲热，暂时分身乏术。

 

阿云嘎平时习惯让工作把自己搞得精疲力尽，下班后什么都不想做，抱着肉肉窝在沙发里看电视或打游戏就是最大的享受。平时徐开骋在这点上和她不谋而合，两人抱着一桶冰淇淋，你一勺我一勺，互不干涉。

 

和年轻男孩交往的缺点却在这时候体现的淋漓尽致。

 

他们亲了没多久，徐开骋胯间勃大明显地抵着阿云嘎，总算舍得放开她，就着两人的姿势顺势抱起阿云嘎往卧室里走。

 

阿云嘎仰头倒进床，睡裙已经蹭掉了，穿着黑色的蕾丝内衣裤，还是网购的时候徐开骋凑过来要求买的，阿云嘎没注意，买小了一号，雪白的胸脯呼之欲出，随着剧烈的动作颤巍巍地抖。

 

徐开骋凑到阿云嘎细白的颈间轻嗅，叼着凸出的锁骨慢慢地磨，阿云嘎抚着男人的背，像在安抚一只在她身上磨牙的大型犬，“唔、别咬！今天好累呀，不、不想动……”

 

徐开骋模模糊糊地抱怨，“工作狂……妳要憋死我啊……”随后又说几句让阿云嘎躺着他来动就好，反正平常也是这样。

 

阿云嘎捏了一把徐开骋的腰，孩子长大还会偷偷抱怨了。

 

徐开骋埋在阿云嘎腿间，粗厚的舌头一下一下舔圆圆的小丘，伸手把她欲阖起来的腿摆成M字，淫液随着徐开骋的每一次舔舐溢出更多，在他的唇舌间牵成细丝，不管徐开骋给她口多少次，阿云嘎都和第一次一样，害羞得耳朵泛红，抬起手臂摀住眼睛，连听到缠绵的水声都觉得羞愤欲死。

 

男人的舌头探进更深的密处，蒂核是熟透的深红色，敏感娇嫩的圆珠被粗糙的舌苔一次次磨得滴水，阿云嘎抖着腰亟欲高潮，圆润的脚趾泛着漂亮的粉色，一下下蹭着被单磨，她忍不住低头看去，徐开骋口鼻被毛发挡住，男人的神情一异常专注几近虔诚。

“啊、啊……嗯，别舔了……开开、啊！”

 

徐开骋含着肉蒂狠狠一吸，阿云嘎猝不及防地收紧臀部，身体深处湧出一片热潮，足部抵着男人的肩膀，眼前一片空白。

 

徐开骋拉着阿云嘎肉感的大腿环住自己的腰，用牙齿撕开保险套，扶着阿云嘎的手给早已勃发的阴茎戴上，下身抵着柔软的阴部，徐开骋故意凑到阿云嘎的耳边低声道，“嘎嘎，我要插进来了。”没等阿云嘎反应，粗硬的肉棒一下滑进湿软的甬道，填得满满当当。

 

阿云嘎被噎住似地抖了抖，彼此的身体早已熟悉透彻，被突然插入只有一瞬的僵硬，身体很快地适应阴茎的份量和热度，阿云嘎最近忙的企划案到了紧要关头，几乎天天加班，上周还出差到国外，让徐开骋饿了这么些天，她自己除了愧疚以外，也是想做的。

 

徐开骋平时就喜欢亲密地叫她，阿云嘎只觉得可爱，自从发现阿云嘎对他压低的声音毫无抵抗之力，做爱的时候尤其喜欢在阿云嘎耳边缠绵地喊她，每喊一次肏得愈深腰顶得愈快，阿云嘎理智上想打他一顿，身体却被搞得愈软，搅紧裹着男人阴茎的嫩肉，不自觉的发姣。

“嗯、嗯……呃、别……开开、开开……轻一点呀……哈、哈，受不了了……嗯、嗯！”

 

徐开骋看了好几眼才舍得解开阿云嘎的胸衣，雪白的乳肉被勒得发红，徐开骋张嘴含进肉粉色的乳尖，吸奶嘴一样地吮，右手掐着另一边技巧性地揉捏。阿云嘎被干得发热，两人紧贴的部分出了一层细汗，阿云嘎恍惚着觉得身体的温度不断攀升，四肢滑溜溜地都是汗，腿夹不住徐开骋的腰直往下掉，被掐着腿肉架到肩膀上也不知道，阴茎铁棒似地楔在最柔软的肉穴，阿云嘎痉挛着高潮，绞紧缠着徐开骋的大腿，腿间湧出一股股热液。

 

徐开骋又拆了一个新的套子，这是第几个了？阿云嘎迷迷糊糊地数着床下打结的套子。

 

“你还说肉肉咬你，”阿云嘎的声音黏糊糊的，和公司里严肃的主管天差地别，一觉得累就会开始撒娇，要哄要抱，“看我被你咬的，怎么上班呀？”

 

“烦死了……”

 

徐开骋抱着阿云嘎躺在浴缸里，他当时很有远见，选了一个大浴缸。里头放满热水，阿云嘎累得手都抬不起来，半闭着眼睛，随时都能睡着，徐开骋也累，慢吞吞地帮她洗澡，亲亲摸摸，时不时还啃上两口，阿云嘎已经懒得制止，被咬的狠了才转头，指着徐开骋的鼻子，黏黏地骂，“哎、别咬，怎么不听话呀？肉肉都比你乖。”

 

阿云嘎很自律，不菸不酒，没有机会看她发酒疯，事后这个状态最接近喝醉的样子，徐开骋做小伏低久了，逮着机会就逗他女朋友。

 

“那妳是爱肉肉还是爱我？”

“当然是肉肉！”阿云嘎不假思索。

 

徐开骋气得牙痒，泼了几滴水到在一旁的猫砂盆进行人生大事的肉肉身上，“都怪妳！长那么可爱做什么。”

 

阿云嘎在水里被转了一百八十度，徐开骋拉开她的腿又抵了进去，磨了几下让阿云嘎适应才加快抽插的速度，没戴套。

 

阿云嘎被热水薰的头晕，紧抓着浴缸的边缘着力，喘息间带着湿热的呼息，水随着动作不断地湧出浴缸，小猫被吓得跑出浴室，阿云嘎半干的头发再次淋湿，坐在徐开骋腿上一颠一颠的，阿云嘎被顶得很没安全感，伸手握住徐开骋的手，男人的手很大很温暖，紧紧地扣住她的，像抓住了整个世界。

 

“傻瓜。”

我爱的是给我和肉肉一个家的你。

-fin


End file.
